Many Times Over
by Serenity-Firefly
Summary: Warning: This contains Season Two Spoilers of Robin Hood BBC! This is just a little something that I have been writing for a little while and I just wanted to share it with you all! It is about Marian, after her stabbing. She is recovering in Acre...


Hey all! Warning: This contains Season Two Spoilers of Robin Hood BBC! This is just a little something that I have been writing for a little while and I just wanted to share it with you all! It is about Marian, after her stabbing. A little later, I have planned to make continued stories of this, but for now, here's what you get! ;) Hope you enjoy, and comments are welcome! But go a lil' easy on me, this is my first FINISHED fanfic! :)

--

She awoke with a start to a dimly lit room in front of her eyes. A small candle that flickered in the corner was the only source of light. She forced her head to rise to see that she was in a cream walled room with long pieces of exotic fabric for curtains.

She noted that no one was in the room waiting for her to wake. Ans the utter silence suggested that no one was going to be there soon.

"Hello?" She called faintly. No answer came... She dropped her head on the pillow behind her and drew in deep breaths. Her side suddenly gave a horrid shoot of pain that traveled through her body. Then all the memories came flooding back into her mind. But she did not want to think of them now... Though, a flitting thought crossed her mind: Was she still wearing the white dress that "it" had happened in? ...

She continued to draw heavy breaths, trying to ignore the pain it was sending through her body from her side. The silence was deafening...

She closed her eyes and her breathing became slower. But it seemed that as soon as she had done this, there was a bright flash of light, and she heard a voice... it seemed to be her own...

_"It's all over Guy..."_

_"Marian, get out of the way..." The deep voice of whom she knew all too well... Finally, the blinding light cleared... _

_Their surroundings were of sand, and cream buildings. A leather clad man was standing in front of her, holding a sword out so that the point was toward her. Thee was a fountain behind her, a few paces away... And a man with an arrow piercing his back and a crown upon his head lay beside this fountain..._

_"All this time, I've been fighting for England, you don't think I'm going to let you __kill__ England!" her own voice was heard again. _

_"Marian, get out of the way!" He repeated loudly, swinging the sword in front of her. She gave a small laugh. _

_"You'll have to kill me first..." _

_"No, Marian, let me do this... Then I will have power beyond measure and __we will__ be together." He said, sounding almost desperately. She gave another small laugh. _

_"I would rather die, then marry you, Guy of Gisbourne..." _

_"No..."_

_"I'm going to marry Robin Hood... I love Robin Hood... I love Robin Hood..." _

_It was then that he wrenched the sword back, and, lunging forward, the sword was plunged into her side, sending horrid pain through her entire body. She gave a yell, looking into his shocked eyes. She fell to the sandy ground, as she heard another voice across the courtyard. _

_"Marian!"_

_But she heard herself give her last painful breath. As darkness and pain clouded her eyes, the last face that she saw was the still shocked face of the one who had claimed he loved her, though had just betrayed her, and the weapon, still in her side, that was used in the betrayal... As the darkness succeeded the light, she heard the deep voice again, this time as if it was next to her ear... _

_"Got ya..."_

She awoke screaming this time, with her side giving off shoots of pain that were ten times worse than last time. But the same room came into her view as she opened her deep blue eyes. Then silence flooded the world around her once again. But no one came to her side... She was still gasping for breath and holding her painful side as she popped her head up once again.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" She screamed helplessly... But still no one came... What was this? Had she died and this was her eternal punishment for the things she had done or said? To be lying here until the end of time with no familiar face to see, nor no welcome voice to hear...

Her head fell back onto the pillow once again, as her face wrinkled up and the tears finally started to cascade down from her eyes. No sound came besides the small gasps of breath she would take... She lay like this for a few moments...

But her ears perked as she heard what she thought was a sudden shuffling coming from what seemed to be in the next room, just down the hall. But as she held her breath expectantly, no sound reached her ears again. She gave a yell of exasperation as she rolled her head back on the pillow, sending her chestnut curls falling about her shoulders... No one was coming... No one was here... Alas, this was her fate... Her breaths became shallow and hard to draw as she gripped her side harder... She was... alone...

She heard a soft noise within a few moments of agony. Though this time she only rolled her eyes and swallowed the cloud of tears that were threatening to break free. But she gave a short gasp as it continued... Her stomach gave a lurch as she identified the sound as it neared... Footsteps...

Her eyes instantly shut closed, not wanting to see what was coming... The sound stopped at her doorway only for a moment... She forced her short breaths to slow. The footsteps continued to her bedside slowly. She felt the presence of someone in the room with her. Her eyes remained closed...

_Lord, protect me from the demons who prey on my loneliness,_ she prayed frantically in her mind as her eyes closed tighter. Suddenly a voice came almost like thunder through the silence, but was really only a whisper.

"Marian?" It knew her name... A surprisingly warm hand touched hers. She twitched... _Lord, help me! _She willed desperately in her mind... But her thoughts suddenly became eased when they turned...

The footstep she always knew to be beside her... The touch she always felt within her heart...

And the voice... The voice she though she would never hear again...

"You look beautiful, my love..."


End file.
